Love is the Treasure
by beachbum03
Summary: One-shot Captain Swan Valentine's Day story. Emma always hated Valentine's Day, but this year is different when a certain someone leaves clues for her to go on a treasure hunt.


**So this is a late Valentine's Day CS one-shot story. I starting writing this on Valentine's Day, but I got caught up with different plans. I really liked this story and I didn't want to give up on it, so here you go.**

* * *

_February 14__th__._ How she hated that date. This was the day of that dreaded holiday, which for her always involved mint chocolate chip ice cream and reruns of The Notebook. _Valentine's Day._

Snow and Charming tried to get her plans for the holiday, they even invited her on _their_ dinner date. Emma would lose all hell before she went on a date with her parents. Snow even talked Neal into asking Emma out on a date, that phone call ended in yelling and a lot of cursing. Emma was just going to do the usually and pout all day tomorrow, but she forgot she had a kid this year.

Emma spent all day Thursday night making heart-shaped cards for Henry's classmates. She noticed he put a couple extra heart stickers on a card labeled: Grace.

"Ah, I see someone's got a crush."

"W-What?" Henry stuttered back to his mother.

"Trust me, when I was in 6th grade, I always made a more special card for the person I liked." Emma said with a wink.

"Then why don't you make Hook a card?"

"Excuse me?!" Emma blushed.

"Aw, come on Mom! I know you have like the biggest crush on Hook!"

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Do not. And you have to go to bed." She pushed Henry out of the kitchen and into his bedroom, grabbing the last of his cards to put in his backpack. "Goodnight."

"Do too." Henry screamed while Emma shut the door to his bedroom.

Emma walked back to her bedroom and got changed into a part of shorts and a tank top. _Emma Swan does not do crushes. Especially on Hook._ She jumped into her bed and turned off the lights. _Tomorrow is going to be like every other._

* * *

Emma was about the throw the fucking alarm clock out the window. For some reason it was louder than the usual. Emma turned back over in her bed and saw a red box sitting on her drawer. She walked over to the box and ripped it open. Inside was a note and a pink teddy bear that was holding a sign that said LOVE. _Who knew Emma liked cheesy gifts?_ She glanced at the note and had to read it 5 times for her brain to acknowledge the words.

_Dear my love,_

_Follow my notes to get to the treasure._

_XOXO,_

_Secret Admirer_

Emma rolled her eyes internally. She only knew one person who called her "love". _Hook_. She had ignored him ever since they had defeated the Wicked Witch. She would occasionally find him walking on the street towards Granny's, and her feet would take her down a complete opposite street. His eyes were always on her though, like burning into the back of her head. She threw the note in the trash and continued downstairs to start breakfast.

"Who's the secret admirer?" Henry asked while picking out chocolates from the box.

"It's a secret, so I don't know. And don't eat candy before breakfast!" Emma said while stealing the box from Henry and popping a chocolate in her mouth along the way.

"Hey!"

"I'm the adult here, I can have candy whenever I want." Emma laughed. She glanced at the clock and realized that it was 8:00! Where did the time go? "Shit."

"What?" Henry asked.

"I mean shoot. You're going to be late for school!" Emma threw a banana at Henry on his way out of the house. "And Regina is picking you up from school today. Have a nice Valentine's Day!" She kissed Henry on the head.

"Don't forget to go to Granny's!"

"Why would I do that?"

"The note!" Henry yelled while running to the bus stop. Shit, she forget to look at the chocolate box.

_These chocolates are almost as sweet as you, my love. Head over to Granny's for another clue to finding the treasure._

_XOXO,_

_Secret Admirer_

"What the hell is he trying to get out?" Emma said aloud. She knew Hook, and he wasn't the type of person to be all "mushy" and spread his feelings around like a treasure hunt. The Hook she knew would flirt with her and use one innuendo too many. _Ah, what the hell?_ Emma got changed into jeans, boots, a white t-shirt, and a leather jacket. Emma grabbed her car keys and a handful of chocolates. _This is going to be a long day_.

* * *

Her yellow bug pulled up along the curb of Granny's. When she strolled in, the entire diner was decked out. Every table had a red cover and there were hearts hanging from every inch of the ceiling. Emma searched the room for a clue, or Hook, and she found none. Ruby was at the counter and Emma called over to her.

"Alright, you have to be involved with this."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Ruby said while giving an innocent smile. Emma stood her ground, demanding an answer. Ruby just called for Granny and gave Emma a huge smile. Granny walked out of the backroom with 3 dozen roses in her hands. Emma's jaw dropped to the ground has Granny handed over all the flowers to Emma.

"Aw, Emma! Who gave you all these beautiful flowers?!" Snow called to Emma from their booth, now walking with Charming up to Emma.

"Look like Neal took your advice, Snow." Charming said.

"Um, no. Neal asked me out the other day. But, as you can see, we're not on a date right now."

"Then who are they from?" The Charming's said in unison.

"A secret admirer." Ruby mumbled while winking at Emma. And Emma gave her the usual eye roll.

"Someone has been leaving clues for me, and I have no plans, so I thought I might as well follow them." Emma explained.

"Aw! Someone has a crush on you!" Snow yelled.

"Oh my god, you guys are so embarrassing." Emma mumbled while taking the roses and exiting the diner. In the center of the sea of roses was a note.

_The way your eyes sparkle against the waves, your skin glowing against the sun. You belong to the sea. And that's where your next clue will be._

_XOXO,_

_Secret Admirer_

Emma smiled to herself while almost crashing into an innocent bystander. "Whoa, you okay?" He asked. _Oh, fuck no._

"Yeah, I'm okay Neal." Emma spat out.

"That's good. Who are all the roses from?" Neal asked out of general curiosity.

"None of your damn business."

"Well, I was just wondering…"

"No, Neal." Emma answered. "I don't want to go on a date with you, and I never will."

"When will you ever grow up!?" Neal yelled.

Emma walked over to the trash can near the entrance and threw in the roses. "WHEN YOU STOP BEING SUCH A DICK!" Emma screamed and went back to her car. She slammed her foot on the pedal and headed to the one place she knew Neal would never be at this moment, the beach.

* * *

_Well, that hurt. _Hook thought, while he watched Emma throw away the 3 dozen roses he gave her. He had been watching Emma all morning, making sure she got each clue, and seeing her reactions. He knew she was a tough cookie, but when a blush formed on her cheeks when she received the first gift, he knew he was doing this whole "treasure hunt" right.

Hook had previously went up to Ruby on Wednesday to find out about this holiday. She gave him the low down and a few movies: The Notebook, The Vow, and P.S. I Love You.

"Just watch these movies and you'll get the gist." Ruby said while waiting on other customers.

"Yes, Ruby." Hook followed her. "But tell me more about this holiday."

"It's the holiday where you show your loved one how much you really love them."

"Well, how can I show Lady Swan how much I love her? Because, I'm pretty sure our centuries have different ways of showing love." Hook insisted as Ruby filled up drinks at the tables.

"I don't know, Hook." She stopped and turned to him. "Buy her flowers and chocolates. Treat her like a princess, not like she already is. And if all else fails, watch the movies I gave you. They will surely give you ideas. Just don't get in a car crash with her and make her loose her memory, that movies didn't turn out so pretty."

Hook had spent all Wednesday night watching the three movies Ruby gave him. He took notes on things that he could do for his Swan. But, none suited their relationship. He thought long and hard, then it hit him. He's a pirate, and she sure as hell could be one. Why doesn't he just make her go on a treasure hunt?

* * *

She parked her card at the end of the pier and open the door. The ocean breeze felt nice against her skin. She forgot how much she loved the sea. _Oh right, the 'treasure hunt'._ She walked to the stairs that lead to the beach and saw a path of rose petals on the sand.

"Holy shit." Emma gaped, it looked as if the petals led on for miles. She started down the steps and followed the petal to her destination. After about a 10 minute walk, she came across a shape. It was a heart, outlined with flowers. In the center of the heart was the last note.

_Jolly Roger 8pm. Wear something nice._

_XOXO,_

_Killian Jones_

"I fucking knew it." Emma thought aloud. She jogged back to her car as it was getting dark. Once she reached the pier, she stared at the sunset, and a sensation of fear started to overwhelm her. She had never knew anyone who cared this much about her. Even when Emma and Neal were together, nothing even compared to the amount of affection Killian is showing today.

But Emma was scared. Emma knew she had walls. And Emma was afraid of someone breaking them down and then hurting her to the core. But, Emma knew Killian. And he would do anything is his power, however long it took, for Emma to let down her walls. He would even climb over them if he had to, heck, he was a pirate.

Emma hopped into her bug and headed back home to get changed. She grabbed a tight, red dress and a pair of black pumps. She touched up her makeup and re-curled her hair. Butterflies started forming in her stomach as she exited her house and headed to the docks. She felt her walls tumbling down the closer she got to the docks. _Brick by brick._

* * *

_She's beautiful, no that's an understatement. She is a goddess._ Killian watched Emma walk out of her bug. She was dressed in a red dress that accented her every curve. Her golden hair glowed brighter than the moon. She walked with purpose, and that was to board his ship.

_He was too handsome for that suit_. Emma watched Hook as he stood his place aboard his ship. He wore modern-day clothes, except these were no "average Joe" clothes. He wore a black tuxedo, suited for him. Emma couldn't wait to take that tuxedo off of him; _wait, what?_

"All aboard the Jolly Roger, love." Killian said while taking Emma's hand.

"Such the gentleman." Emma said with the usual eye roll.

"I always am a gentleman, especially with ladies." Killian winked.

"Okay, why… whoa." Emma stopped when she saw a candlelit dinner for two on the deck of the Jolly Roger. Killian walked behind Emma as she sat down and pushed in her seat. Killian took his place on the other side of the table.

"Why did you…"

"No." Killian interrupted her. "We are here, on a date, I can answer all questions about that later. But for now, we are going to learn about each other."

Emma smiled at that. Killian noticed. "It's nice to see you smile, Emma."

"Ah, so no more 'love'?"

"I never said that, love. And I happen to like your name."

"Thanks, Killian." Emma sarcastically mumbled.

"What did you say?!" Killian said, in utter disbelief.

"Your name?"

"It sounds so good coming from your mouth." Emma blushed.

The entire night had become stolen glances, blushing, short personal stories, and many, many innuendos. The occasional Smee came out to refill champagne and collect food plates.

"Wait, so you were a thief when you were younger?!" Killian almost chocked on his drink.

"Aha, yeah. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because you parents are Snow and Charming. You're a princess.

"No I'm not. I didn't grow up in a castle, I grew up on the streets most my life. Thieving was my only way to survive."

"So we do have more things in common than you think." Killian stated.

"How so?"

"Well, I grew up without parents and I became a pirate to survive. Thieving just became a hobby." He laughed while Emma's face became for serious.

"Killian…"

"Don't. I have to get desert first." He said and raised from his seat and to his cabin. He walked back out with two plates of chocolate cake. He placed his plate down in front of his seat first and then place one in front of Emma. Emma's was different, it had a note on her's.

_Be my Valentine?_

_XOXO,_

_Killian Jones_

Emma looked up from her plate and saw Killian on his knee next to her. He held out a small box and asked "Will you be mine?"

He opened the box to see a necklace with a swan on it. "For my beautiful swan."

Emma didn't know what to say, she just placed her hand on her mouth and nodded. He took her by the hand and helped her up. Killian brushed her hair off her shoulder and stepped behind her to put her new necklace on her neck. She turned around to face him and she grabbed her cheeks.

"I was trying to tell you earlier…" She pulled him closer. "I love you, Killian. And yes, I'll be your valentine." She leaned in and kissed him, like he had never been kissed before. They both pulled back for air. Foreheads touching and heavy breathing. "Gods, Emma. I love you too."

"Wait, so did I find the treasure?" Emma asked and Killian laughed.

"Yes, yes you did, Emma." And he pulled her in for another kiss.

Best Valentine's Day ever.


End file.
